In many networks, broadcast content may be IP multicasted using the IGMP. To receive broadcast content, the subscriber device generally needs to be IGMP compliant. This is not a problem for many personal and portable computers operating on wireline networks because these devices are generally IGMP compliant. In many wireless networks, wireless handsets and wireless terminals, such as WiMax terminals, generally are not IGMP compliant because of the additional cost, complexity, and/or processing requirements for IGMP. As a result, many wireless devices are unable to receive multicast broadcast content from an IGMP network.
Thus, there are general needs for methods that allow a non-IGMP compliant wireless device to receive IP based multicast broadcast services from an IGMP network.